A Titans Love (A Titanfall 2 Fanfiction)
by Weretheones
Summary: A young Pilot who had just gotten her Titan (A Ronin titan with a soft yet demanding attitude), and she begins to gain feeling for him as their neural link becomes stronger as she goes through her own little story throughout the main story of Titan fall 2.
1. Promotion

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Titanfall or Titanfall 2 and never will.

Enjoy.

A beautiful young woman, between the age of 17 and 23, was in the weight room doing sit-ups. She was wearing a tanktop with a pair of sweat pants. Medium long red hair tied up in a pony.

"Hey, the commanding officer wants you, babe." One of her squad mates said peeking into the room

"Thomas, Fuck you." She retorted sitting up and wipping her forehead, her shirt sticking to her hightly toned body. she began to walk over to the doorway, and thomas let her pass.

"Wanna swing by my room later sweet cheeks" Thomas said placing his hand on her left shoulder and spun her around. She used this to her advanteg and dropped to one knee bringing her right fist up to his crotch and he doubled over.

"How's that for a blow job." She said then turned off and walked away as thomas fell to his knees holding his crotch whimpering lightly "Asshole."

A few minutes later she walked into their commanding officers office whose door was wide open.

"Ah, Aeryn, I wanted to speek with you" he said placing the book he was reading and folded his hands on the desk as he leaned forward.

"What is it." Aeryn said sitting across from him and folded her arms over her ample breasts. now feeling lightly embarrassed that she didn't grab a shirt or even take a shower.

"You, Aeryn, you have shown incredible growth from the time you joined the maurader corps." He said and began to explain what she has been doing which has impressed him so, which including the sexual harrassment despite her being the youngest one in the squad and on top of being the only woman.

"What are you saying, sir" Aeryn said feeling her cheeks warm up as a blush flushed over her body.

"Head over to the neural link room and look for the lead director." He said and before the sintnce was evn out of his mouth aeryn knew what he was going to say and her eyes were wide open.

"Are you saying I'm being promoted?" Aeryn asked trying to hide the giddiness in her voice, but failed, quite horribly as her voice cracked.

"Yes." Was all he said and aeryn ran out of the room and to the showers.

Continued In chapter 2

Sorry for any spelling errors or grammatical errors. It's my first story, go easy on me please. Rate and share thanks.


	2. Training

A deep breath, and exhale. The pod was dark, but not for long. After a few minutes the lights came on and she was scanned in.

"I'm ready" Aeryn said as she was now in the training program. A place only some of her squadmates have seen and they call it glitch. floating platforms with little gravity, and holes with gravity two to three times as strong that she was used to. In her hands was the Car SMG. she looked it over then took in her surroundings.

"Hey sweet cheeks, remember me" A voice said from behind and it could only be the only other soon to be pilot of her group, If he passed anyways.

"What the hell do you want, Alex" Aeryn said after sighing a quick roll of her eyes. she was about to turn around but didn't have to as he worked his way around doing only what aeryn could think of as check her out in the skintight suit she was in.

"Are you gonna check me out, or are we gonna be able to move on with the simuation" Aeryn said balancing herself so she wasn't on her heels.

"I think I might enjoy the view" Alex said reaching out for one of Aeryns breasts. He didn't get to as Aeryn grabbed his hand and pulled him down so she had the upper hand as she was only 170 centimeters and only weighed 61 Kilograms. He had her beat in size and weight. But she was faster, so by the time he realized what had happened he had the barrel of Aeryns side arm, which happened to be a Mozambique.

"Fucking try it again and I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your head" Aeryn said as the training officer walked up and pulled her off of him.

"Both of you quit now, Alex, she could easily report you for sexual abuse and you'd be demoted back to rifleman," He said, then lokked at Aeryn, "And killing him, will bring you nothing but guilt, now lets get to business. Aeryn you stay here, Alex come with me"

Aeryn nodded and got ready and went to adjust her hair only to find out, she had a pilot helmet on and smiled inwardly. she began to get lost in thought when the training officer came in through her comms.

"Aeryn, I never got to introduce myself, call me tsar" He said then went on to explain what was going to happen when the simulation began. "This will be a training match, there will be multiple stages. the first one is pilot V. pilot. Understand"

"Yes sir" Aeryn said and only guessed that Tsar had muted her from Alex and the same for him, as she could only guess he made a snark comment since tsar threatened him with a failure.

"Set.. go" As soon as the words came through the comm Aeryn was off. Hunting down alex wasn't hard, because he tended to stomp around while running. Another reason why she had an advantge over him. she knew how to hide her footsteps.

"Peek-a-boo, Jack off" Aeryn said before slamming her fist into his spine with enough fprce to dislocate his spine.

"Aeryn, if you keep up this performance, you'll won easily" Tsar said. She did, and Alex never learned as she snuck up behind him everytime. going with the same tactic. "Okay both of you to the center, ASAP"

When they both got there Tsar nodded "Aeryn, you will be moving onto the next test. I don't need to see your hand to hand combat. I already know the answer. Alex, Your being held back, again"

"What the hell, she shouldnt be able to pass on without a show of skill" Alex said pointing at Aeryn.

"How about this asshole" Aeryn said grabbing Alex's arm and instead of pulling him down she flipped him over her shoulder onto his back, and planted her foor underneath his arm.

"Y'know, i kinda like this view" Alex said after a moment looking up her legs and at her nether regions.

"Mother fucker" Aeryn said twisting his arm so his elbow was on her knee and pushed. his arm snapped with little force and he cried out in pain, "Next time, it's your real arm, fucker. then your dick."

Tsar chuckled, "Don't get on your bad side, got it" he said mostly to himself. with that the simulation ended.

Black was all that surrounded her for a few moments until the pod opened and the light blinded her. Aeryn climbed out and when her eyes adjusted she saw Alex and tsar in the middle of the room.

"Alright, go to the med bay and make sure no nerves got damaged, then report back here" Tsar said as Aeryn walked up and undid her pony letting her hair red locks fall around her shoulders, "Now I know why Alex harrassed you, you bassically a big tease. Don't tell my wife I said that"

Aeryn glared at him "Do you really wanna stoop down that low" she said stepping forward.

"I was kidding" Tsar said raising his hands. "Okay, your training is complete, head over to the next room and meet your titan. I think you'll like him."

"Him?" Aeryn asked and Tsar nodded and walked away leaving Aeryn and her thoughts alone.


	3. BNY-8953

She was standing outside the titan bay about to open the door. She took a deep breath and pushed. Inside were multiple titans, Ions, Legions, Scorch's, but there was only one light titan, a Ronin class Titan.

"Are you Feild Pilot Aeryn Tsubaki" A voice said from beside Aeryn.

"Yes, I am" She replied looking to where the voice came from to see a dark skinned male with a large air of glasses.

"Follow me, please" He said turning around and began walking through the aisle of titans. Not stopping at any of the titans until he got to the Ronin. "Meet your titan, BNY-8953, Ronin class fully outfitted for you, ma'am. Now all that is needed is the neural link. Please put on your helmet." He said handing Aeryn a Pilot helmet.

Aeryn nodded and took the helmet. She slipped the helmet on over her loose pony. the helmets H.U.D. cycled through, and connected to her jumpkit.

"Please, Climb into the cockpit and we'll begin" The scientist said as he typed away on a computer next to the titans docking station.

"Yes sir" Aeryn said Climbing up the Ronins legs and settle herself in the cockpit.

"Powering up, neural link connecting, and begining" The scientists said as Aeryn was wondering if something was supposed to happen then a small jolt passed through her body. and a robotic voice echoed came through her headset.

"Nueral link complete. Welcome Feild Pilot Aeryn Tsubaki, Ronin class Titan BNY-8953 is yours to command." The titan said with a deep, yet calm voice.

"Do you mind if I call you Benny?," Aeryn asked Looking around the cockpit. her hands feeling the control panels.

"My callsign is BNY, I do not see a problem with 'Benny'" The titan said as the cameras began to compute and the pilot controls activated. "I am under your control Pilot." Aeryn smiled and let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"Tsubaki, when your done here, you can return to your quaters" The scientist hollered up.

"Yes sir" Aeryn said as she felt her heart flutter when Benny's systems fully came online.

"Pilot, your heart rate has increased. Is something wrong?," Benny asked, "If so, slow deep breaths can help lower your heart rate."

"No, Benny, I'm fine" Aeryn said, "Thank you for looking out for me." With that Aeryn climbed out of the cockpit and looked up to Benny with a smile.

"Prepare yourself for the simmulation tomorrow, Pilot" Benny said then began the shut down of his systems.


	4. An encounter with Thomas

It's been about five months now. Commander Briggs has sent Commanding Pilot James anderson, and and Master level pilot, Captain Tai Lastimosta, Along with the SRS Maurauder Ninth fleet to Planet Typhon about something they've been getting reports.

Meanwhile Aeryn And Benny have gotten closer, as their nueral link has increased and has now surpassed 97%. one of the highest percentages recorded. Now she was at the range firing a few new weapons, such as the G2, the R-201, and some Anti-Titan weapons to name a few. After a few weapons she felt a hand run up her leg and rest on her ass.

"Hey hot stuff" A familiar voice said only this time, it was highly commanding. It sent fear throughout Aeryns body, and she was spun around and pinned up against the wall.

"T-Thomas, W-what are you doing, and why" Aeryn said the fear ripe in her voice.

"I'm tired of trying to get you to love me. So now I'm going to take it, and now I've got you," Thomas said Moving his hands up from her waist onto her breasts and began to grope her. "God, I've been waiting for this for so fucking long" He said as he began to unzip her jacket. When he gothad the zipper halfway down he stopped and slid his left hand down in between her legs and she tried to fight him but he was stronger than her, and continued. She failed to keep tears back and turned her head as he defiled her. she didn't even realize he was wide open for an attack until he made her look at him. his legs were wide open when an idea struck her. She brought her right leg up into his crotch and sent him onto his knees as he cried in pain, "FUCKING BITCH."

She then kicked him on the side of his head knocking him to the floor then ran out of the range passing her room, and straight to the titan bay.

"Benny" Aeryn said when she reached her titan. "Benny are you awake."

"Yes, Pilot, would you like to run the system scan?" Benny said his power systems whirring to life.

Aeryn shook her head, "No, but could you open up please?," she asked, and benny opened his hatch. when Aeryn was safely inside. it was only then she felt safe. And it was then the tears came full force.

"Pilot... Aeryn, is something wrong. your heart rate is over 125 BPM." Benny said and could hear her quiet sobs.

"Benny file a report against rifleman class 2, Thomas A. King" Aeryn said between sobs of fear, anger and hatred.

"What should I file it under ,Pilot" Benny asked after a moment.

"Rape," Aeryn said lokking up at the black screen in front of her, and after a moment it lit up with text describing the report. Surprisingly since she wasn't wearing her helmet, it described what happened.

Afer Aeryn skimmed over the text it flashed on screen and then disapeared.

"Report sent in to command. A response will be sent to you via E-mail." Benny said and somehow began to play a song that calmed Aeryn down after it played over a few times.

"Benny, How did you know to play that song." Aeryn asked.

"It is my third protocol, and we linked to each other. I looked through the commputers since I am still connected until we go into battle and saw your music records. This song has come up more thre times as much as any other song." Benny explained then opened his hatch. "You have been called up to central command, Pilot. I will remain here"

Aeryn nodded and jumped out "Tell them I'll be there after I shower." she said then walked off. Benny's ocular lense followed her for a few seconds, then went into sleep mode.

AUHTORS NOTE: Thise chapter was fun to write, not because I enjoyed it, but beccause it showed a side of Benny that we haven't seen yet (Despite we haven't seen muh of him, that is going to change very soon though). Thanks for reading.


	5. Preparing for Typhon

"Pilot Aeryn Tsubaki, you filed a report against Thomas king earlier this evening from your Titan." Commander Briggs said looking at the computer besides her, "Your reporting him for rape."

"Yes," Aeryn said nodding, looking down in her lap, her hands folded over her thighs.

"Before I can take any actions against Thomas, I need you to explain exactly what happened, okay. If it gets to hard, you can stop and we can continue a later time" Briggs said now looking at Aeryn.

Aeryn shook her head "I'll explain exactly what hat happened. That bastard needs to face justice," she said and began to explain what happened trying to hold back tears but failed. "After that happened I ran into the titan bay and to Benny"

"Benny?," Briggs asked lifting an eyebrow and folding her arms, "Is he someone you know?"

"Benny is my Titan, since his callsign is BNY, I decided to call him Benny," Aeryn explained.

At that moment Briggs' computer lit up with data Aeryn couldn't tell what it was. After a moment of reading Briggs smiled.

"How would you like to take Benny out and see some real action instead of simulation," Briggs said with a slight smirk.

"Please" Aeryn said after a moment.

"Perfect, go get ready and bring Benny to dropship 17, and I'll be sure Thomas gets to another dropship" Briggs said typing on her computer. Aeryn nodded and ran out of the room to her locker.

"Benny, you ready for some action" Aeryn said walking up to her Titan her helmet under her left arm.

"Are we being deployed?," Benny asked after his systems had fully powered up.

"Check our orders," Aeryn said putting her helmet on and letting it run through the power up system and engaging the HUD. When it had finished Aeryn climbed up into the cockpit and took control.

"Pilot mode engaded. Protocol 1, Gain nueral to pilot... Complete. Protocol 2, Uphold the mission, get to planet Typhon and fight off the IMCs forces. Protocol 3, Protect the pilot." Benny said going through the mandatory mission breifing.

Aeryn smiled and began the walk to the shuttle bay, watching for Titan dropship 17. When they did get there Aeryn hopped out and Benny continued with the docking sequence himself. When Benny was secure she looked up at the titan she called her best freind. Almost two years since they had been with one another. Yet this is their first mission together, at any point in time Aeryn could have requested a new Titan. But she didn't, why, because she felt something for benny she could quite explain at the moment, maybe later she might be able to find an answer, all she really knew was that Benny was her Titan, and she was his Pilot.


	6. Deployment

"This is our frontier" Briggs said to the few pilots on the dropship, "We are not going to give up our homes be taken by the IMC so they can continue their ravenous path. This has been war for the past few years. Since the battle of Demeter, we have pushed the IMC back, and we have been winning battles back and forth, it hasn't been easy what so ever and this is nowhere near the end. But if we win this, we are one step closer to winning and keeping the frontier safe."

Aeryn looked around her, she saw multiple pilots but knew only a few of them were going to survive this mission, if any of them at all. Among the twelve pilots that were on the ship she only saw one that stuck out to her. Josiah, one of her best friends. Someone she could trust. He was the one that she told everything to. She smiled, and he smiled back and waved. Aeryn looked back to Briggs and lost her smiled. She had a feeling that he wasn't going to make it very far. He was the one person that she actually felt like she really knew.

"Things will never be the same, after this battle. We aren't fighting for a single planet, a single region, or a single universe. BUT THE WHOLE FRONTIER" Briggs said saluting the pilots then stepped out of the dropship, "Your Titans are not far behind, they will be dropped at random, you may not survive until then, I am sorry, Good luck pilots."

"Settle in and get ready for warp speed," The pilot of the ship said starting the ignition procces, "It won't take but twenty mikes."

Aeryn sighed and looked at the Pilots around her. A burly black male who had a scar on his forehead leading through his left eye, which had been glazed over, down to his jaw. Looks like the work of Richter. One of Blisk's Mercenaries.

There was also a Caucasian female besides him. She looked young, and she was beautiful. Gentle curves, and an odd cut for a woman, a buzz cut. _Odd_.

Then her eyes settled on Josiah. Dark blonde hair, soft gentle eyes, and looks that could make any woman swoon for him, any woman but Aeryn, she wasn't quite looking for a relationship. She didn't have anything against him, but she's been kinda paranoid since a few yeas ago when the sexual harassment started. And earlier today, with what Thomas did.

Aeryn shook her head then focused on her helmet which sat on her lap. The Marauder corps insignia. A gentle curve to the helmets lens, a yellow green color emanating from it. After that she set it back on her lap and looked over her gear, a throwing knife, capable of emanating a vibration that only Pilot helmets can detect, and sends it back to the knife revealing the pilots position. Aeryn tucked the blade back into it's sheath and looked at the firestars she was given as ordinance. An odd shape but cleverly designed. A glass ball in the middle of the star which encased enough thermite to ignite an area of about five feet. Anyone or anything caught inside was dead if it didn't get out within a few seconds.

Before Aeryn could look at the rest of her equipment pilot came to a stop in a clearing.

"Here we are folks, Typhon, Good luck on your mission, and hopefully I see at least one of you at the end of the day." The pilot said as he opened the main door and the four of them jumped out after dawning their helmets.

"Stick together and we'll survive, understood" The black male said looking at the three other pilots besides him who nodded.

"Good, I never got to introduce myself, but there's no time for formalities, we need to trace BT's steps and secure the fold weapon. We've been told before, Some of us aren't going to make it, Maybe none of us will." he said then looked back in front of him in time to fly back blood spattering on the ground behind him. That's when they heard the gunshot.

"Get to cover" The woman screamed and the three of them scrambled to get to some form of cover, be it a tree, rock or shrubbery.

Continued in chapter Seven


	7. First encounter

Sniper rounds ricochete off of the rocks some nearily missing the trio's body. in between the shots Josiah has found a way to make it over to Aeryn. Somehow, he managed not to get shot.

"Hey," Josiah said spooking Aeryn and she jumped, causing the sniper to fire a once or twice in their direction.

"Fuck, Josiah, really" Aeryn said peeking over the rock then back to josiah, "What is it."

"I got a plan," Josiah said, looking Aeryn in the eyes "and i need your help."

"What are you thinking of" Aeryn said looking at the other Pilot who was hunkered down and appeared to be what seemed to be praying, or cying, who knows.

"We're taking that sniper down, I don't feel like it's a pilot, but you never know," Josiah said peeking over the rock. "I'm gonna create a distraction, and you and miss holy over there are gonna flank around and take him out. Got it"

I nodded and looked oveer to the other pilot and got her attention, then tapped my right ear which the communication jack was.

"What is it" She said her voice deeper than aeryn thought.

"We've got a plan" Aeryn said then explained what was going to happen.

She shook her head, "No, you two will go, I'll create the distraction, that way if I don't make it, I'll get to be with my husband" She said looking at the burly mans body.

Aeyn and josiah share a look and nodded. The woman broke out running and after a moment Aeryn and Josiah did as well flanking around the sniper who was caught up with the woman firing every ten seconds or so.

Thats when it happened. A Titanfal, Scorch. Landed in front of the sniper crushing the woman. The blood splatter didn't even have time to escape from from under the titan before it landed. Aeryn and Josiah froze. as the sniper stood up and ran to the scorch jumping in as it came to life.

"Oh fuck" Aeryn said dropping down behind cover but josiah had a different idea. He ran towards the titan as it was standing. When he was about ten feet away he boosted himself up on top of the titan and near it's rear, aabout to remove it's battery.

"Run" Josaih hollered as he tore out the battery and thenn grabbed a grenade and dropping it into the socket. Aeryn ran but didn't get to see what happened to the Titan or josiah. All she knew was that she heard the grenade go off.

"Don't leave me alone this early" Aeryn said dropping into a small ditch, tears streaming down her face under the helmet. "No, I can't do this myself."

She froze hearing someone approach from the way she came from. She grabbed her Side arm, The mozambique, and held it at ready as she positioned herself about to jump up when...

"BOO" Aeryn jumped and spun around planting her fist into Josiah's jaw, "Ow, fuck, I guess I deserved that"

"God dammit Josiah," Aeryn said grabbing Josiah then pulling him into a hug, then pushed him away, "You fucking scared me, I swear you never grew up"

"Sorry sis, But we really should be getting out of here, if he knew we were here, more will" Josiah said peaking out from over the crevice.

Aeryn nodded and slid out from the crevice. Josiah stopped her before she climbed all the way out. She looked at him, and he pecked her forehead.

"I'm really sorry, sis, I didn't mean to scare you, with all the stuff, y'know. Big brother stuff and I wanted to protect you" Josiah said then let her go, and she climbed the rest of the way out.

"Leave it, we're adults now. Not kids anymore," Aeryn said helping Josiah up.

 **Next chapter will consist mostly of flashbacks. Thanks for reading. Give suggestions please, It would really help out. (Or suggestions if you would like to see, some action between any of the characters in a one-shot)**


	8. Reminiscence

"You remember when we we're kids, and we would play 'save the frontier" Josaih said sitting on a nearbye rock, "Those were some of the best memories I have."

Aeryn smiled "Yeah I remember, the two of us and some of the kids from our home would run around with sticks and the like. I also miss mom and dad." She said pulling a photo of her parents out. "It sucks they can't be here with us."

 _Aeryn was running home with her brother after hearing their mother scream._

 _"Mom," Josiah said busting open the doorand looking around with Aeryn behind him._

 _"Dad" Aeryn called out, as Josiah lookedabout the house seeing nothing out of the blue. Then he saw it. Blood splattered on the wall in their parents room._

 _"Oh no" Josiah said running back outside and grabbing pulling Aeryn outside with him to see an IMC command ship slow down over the colony._

 _"Do not be afraid, Citizens, I am General Marder, and I am here to remove the Militia from this place." Marder said over the loudspeaker of the ship._

 _"Aeryn, we need to go" Josaih said grabbing Aeryns hand and backed off then turned and began running to the center of town where the Militia post was stationed. "Please help us" Josiah said crying, trying to get the door open. Thats when the Militia showed up._

 _"Everyone to the evac ship now" A pilot said jumping from a rooftop, "you will al be taken to safety"_

 _Everyone ran in the village ran to the evac ships as IMC forces and Militia forces started coming down in drop pods. as Aeryn and Josiah were about to board one they were stopped._

 _"Hold on where are your parents" A grunt said pulling them to the side so other people could board._

 _"Dead" Josiah said looking up at the grunt his eyes glazed over in fear. The grunt nodded and let them board._

 _"Alight we're full let's go" the grunt said banging on the side of the ship then ran into the combat._

 _"Hold on here we go," the pilot said closing the drop door then lifted off, "We're setting a route to harmony." With that Warpspeed kicked in._

 _Josiah and Aeryn looked out the window as their only home they ever knew grew ever so distant._

 _"Josiah, What happens now?" Aeryn asked looking at josiah._

 _"We restart, I know mom and dad didn't want me joining the war efforts but i'm joining the militia." Josiah said closing his eyes. "We're all that we have now, I'll keep you safe" He said hugging Aeryn._

"Hey, Josiah, when I joined the militia as well, what did you think" Aeryn said sitting under a tree.

"I was proud of my little sister, angry too, because, i wanted to keep you safe, but now that your a pilot too, i know i don't have to look out for you. But being a big brother, i feel like i should always protect you." Josiah said taking off his helmet revealing his freckled complexion. One would almost call them twins by the way they looked so alike, but in reality Josiah was five years older than her.

Aeryn loked at her older brother and copied his movement then looked up to the sky. the sun was setting, and it was beautiful.

"It's beautiful, the sky is so much different here than home than on harmony" Aeryn said trying to change the subject. Josiah nodded and yawned. "Get some sleep, I'll take first watch"

"Okay" Josiah said settling down his helmet tucked by his stomach as he curled around it and fell asleep almost immedietly.


	9. Lin (Loss)

Light breathing, a mumble. Aeryn had fallen asleep in her shift. She had fallen asleep about an hour after midnight. Luckily Josiah had woken up not soon after she fell asleep. That's when Aeryn jumped awake to the sound of something breaking atmosphere. Then the landing, another Titan. But this one was Josiah's, a Tone.

"Shh, it's okay, It's only Lin" Josiah said standing up "Lin, send a report to Briggs that me and Aeryn are the only two left alive."

"Yes, Pilot" Lin said in her robotic voice. she stood straight leaving her splitter rifle on the acolyte pod.

Aeryn yawned and laid down on her side using her arms as a pillow and closed her eyes falling back asleep.

Later that morning Aeryn awoke to the sounds of Josiah strecthing.

"Pilot, There are incoming IMC Grunts on this position. They do not know of our positions. Yet." Lin said as Aeryn stood up. Aeryn quickly slipped her helmet on and readied herself for action.

"Looks like time for some action," Josiah said smiling and jumping into Lins cockpit, "Lets go, hop on" Josiah said through the comms.

"Alright" Aeryn said boosting herself onto the back of Lin readying herself. "Lets go." Lin turned and walked opposite the direction they came from the day earlier.

They never did come across the grunts, what they did come across though, was a pack of native wildlife, which ran off when Lin came near.

"Pilot, it appears I was mistaken, I apologize" Lin said grabbing her 40mm cannon.

"No need, if we didn't have you, we might've ran into them and could've possibly died." Josiah said and Lin's ocular lense flickered in agreement.

"What is that" Aeryn said looking at something near the end of the ravine, "Lin, what is that in the distance."

"That's the Macallen, of the marauders ninth fleet" Lin said "One of the destinations that we need to search for anything salvagable."

"But Weren't we supposed to meet more opposition than one titan?," Josiah asked scanning the area.

"Yes it is suspi..." Lin was saying then got cut off by two titans dropping. Another Tone and a ronin.

"Aeryn, get to cover I got this," Josiah said deploying Lins particle shield. Aeryn jumped off and ran into a nearby cave. She grabbed the archer which she prefered over almost every other Anti-Titan weapon. she locked onto the enemy tone and fired. What Josiah nor Aeryn saw was that the ronin had flanked around Lin. luckily Lin realized what happened and went into auto titan mode and spun around punching the Ronin back.

Aeryn could only suppose that the ronin pilot was pissed as the Titan dashed backwards grabbing it's leadwall.

"Okay, I'm gonna need a bit of help, target the tone" Josiah said through the comms focusing on the ronin. Aeryn nodded and threw a firestar at the Tone's ocular system blinding it for a few moments, just long enough for aeryn to run up and climb onto it.

"Fuck you," Aeryn said ripping out its battery and the tone stumbled as it lost it's main power souce and had only a few minutes to do anything before the backup power was lost completey.

The battle was continued on until the roningrabbed it's broadsword and ripped Lin's cockpit open.

"Josiah," Aeryn screamed jabbing a pulse blae into the Tone's ocular system blinding it permanantly. She then jumped off and ran to her brother who had fallen out of Lin's cokpit, who had taken severe damage.

"Aeryn, we have to leave, now" Josiah said looking at his titan "Lin, I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry Pilot, It was a pleasure" Lin said before the Ronin had it's way with her. Josiah screamed in agony as he lost his best freind of almost two years years.

"I'm sorry" Aeryn said pulling Josiah and ran off with him to the Macallen. losing the attention of the other two titans. "Josiah, we need to continue our mission."

Josiah looked at his little sister "Your right, I'll get another titan, but I'll never get another Lin."

 **Benny will apear in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Change the color Tone

After a few hours of searching the Macallen, the was sun was close to setting. Aeryn and Josiah met up near the spot where B.T. and lastimosta got attacked. They found lastimosta's burial site that cooper made.

"Do, do you think is lastimosta" Aeryn asked looking josiah. He held hims side from when he fell out of Lin.

"It's gotta be" he said with pain in his voice. He yawned then cringed, "Goddamit, I think I might've broke a rib. Mind checking it out?"

"No problem," Aeryn said sitting him on a conveniently placed rock. Josiah took his shirt off. His highly toned abs glistening with sweat. His left side was bruised, bad, it was a dark purple almost black, and swollen a few inches more than it should be.

"Give it to me straight, How bad is it," Josiah said his arm lifted as he grimaced in pain.

"It's pretty bad. I'm not done yet, I still need to feel it," Aeryn said taking off her glove and placing her hand on the welt and he groaned. Loudly. "Sorry," Aeryn said as she put more pressure on it then sighed in relief.

"What," Josiah said when Aeryn removed her hands. Her hands were small compared to his, but they were callused just as his, if not more.

"Good news and bad news" Aeryn said replacing her glove. "First off, your ribs not broken, it's probably fractured, Your gonna need rest for a few days, if not more."

"I think I saw some bandages in the wreck, not far from here," Josiah said pointing in the direction of part of the wreck.

"You stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes, hide somewhere," Aeryn told him then stood up and looked in the direction of the wreck. "Let me know if anything happens." Josiah nodded and Aeryn set off towards the wreckage while Josiah hid under an outcropping of rocks.

After almost twenty minutes of radio silence Aeryn came on.

"Hey, I found the bandages, over," Aeryn said through the comms. It took Josiah a few moments to answer but he did. And nt with good news.

"Shh, there are multiple titans. IMC, a Tone and a Scorch. Hurry back, please" Josiah whispered back. Aeryn didn't respond, she ran to the end of the wreckage and saw the two titans Josiah spoke of.

"Fuck, I'm coming Josiah" Aeryn said almost shouting. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Pilot, I am detecting multiple threats near your location. I am incoming." Benny said , then the crack of the atmosphere being broken. Then Benny was there behind the two titans who had spun around and trained their weapons on Benny who stood up grabbing his lead-wall shotgun.

"Benny, Protect me while I tend to Josiah" Aeryn said then ran in the direction that Josiah was.

"Understood Pilot" Benny said as he targeted the tone which was closest to him. The tone set his 40mm cannon on his back and raised his acolyte pods.

"Salvo core online" The tone said launching a salvo of rockets at Benny. Benny phased back and forth between the sides of the rockets and then finally dashed one last time and then came back into this place of existence his broadsword out and held at his side. Then something happened to the tone. His acolyte pods creaked then fell off completely cut clean through. The Tones pilot was clearly pissed.

"Benny, Open up, I'm taking over" Aeryn said jumping to Benny who opened his cockpit.

"Pilot mode engaged," Benny said then turned around. "Prepare for death" He said and dashed forward attacking the tone with a flurry of attacks. The tone had no way of attacking back as it was now on the ground. Benny changed the grip on his sword and plunged it through the titans armour and through the pilot and through the other side of the titan.

"Enemy Titan eliminated," Benny said then looked at the scorch. "Are you going to be more of a challenge," Benny said almost to enthusiastically.

 **FIGHT SCENE COMING UP**. **Thanks for reading.**


	11. Defending Josiah

Scorch grumbled roughly as he loaded a Thermite canister into his launcher. Benny grabbed his leadwall and his ocular system flashed, which pissed the scorch off.

"Don't under estimate him, Pilot" Benny said to Aeryn through the comms. Benny readied himself for the incoming canister and dashed out of the way.

"I won't, Benny" Aeryn said controlling Benny. "We can take him down, easily, if we find his faults."

"Understood, I'll collect data while we fight" Benny said starting a scan while he went on the defensive.

After about ten minutes Benny's ocular lens flickered again. "Pilot, He is weak on defending head on attacks."

"Good we can use that to our advantage," Aeryn said looking at the internal HUD. "What is the sword core at."

"98%, it will be ready in 15 seconds," Benny said then began to dash around. "The scorch has his core, he is trying to get us to attack head on."

"We need to stall him for ten seconds, easy enough right?," Aeryn said with a chuckle.

"Possibly" Benny said now running circles around the scorch titan trying to kill time but it couldn't go fast enough to save them. Benny then suddenly changed direction drawing his broadsword which had now been charged with arc energy "Sword core online."

"Flame core active," The scorch said slamming his fists when Benny charged towards it. Flames flew across the ground igniting it in front of him.

Benny began phasing between reality on one side of the advancing flames to the other steadily getting closer to the Scorch. After a few seconds Benny was behind the scorch.

"Sword core is at fifty percent, Pilot," Benny said then began to swipe and slash faster and faster. The scorch had activated his flame shield and spun around.

"Benny we need to move" Aeryn said Pulling back, and phased away from the fire barrier.

"Understood," Benny said appearing behind the Scorch once again. "Sword core offline." Benny said opening fire with his Leadwall. He was at a medium range so most of the pellets missed The scorch. But luckily some of the pellets bounced off of nearby rocks and back into the Scorch.

"Enemy Titan doomed" Benny said dashing forward drawing his sword. "How shall we proceed, Pilot?,"

"With extreme prejudice," Aeryn said charging forward and slashing multiple times. Benny then grabbed the Scorches Thermite launcher and flung it off to the side.

"Prepare for your demise," Benny said dashing back and ran back up and phased out of the reality, then back behind the Scorch once again, his sword drawn out, horizontally besides him. It took a moment but blood began leaking slowly out of the Scorches cockpit, then the top half of the Titans main body creaked as a gash appeared and it's systems died as it fell back, and exploded.

"Enemy titan destroyed," Benny said stowing his Broadsword on his acolyte pod and turned around looking to Josiah who had come out of cover. Aeryn disembarked and ran up to Josiah and hugged him.

"I'm so glad your okay" Aeryn said hugging him lightly, But he still groaned in pain.

"Hey sis, that kinda hurts" Josiah groaned, "But you did good, I'm proud of you." Aeryn let go of him and smiled.

"Come on, we need to get you someplace safe, the ship should still have a med bay, it might not be active, but it's the best chance we got to let you get the rest you need."

"Aeryn, I'll head to the med bay, you continue on the mission" Josiah said fastening his shirt.

"You sure," Aeryn asked and Josiah nodded, "Okay, I'll send a message to Briggs to send a evac crew to come and get you."

"Okay, now go," Josiah said turning and walking back towards the wreck.

Aeryn the nodded and then returned to Benny and entered the cockpit.

"Pilot mode engaged, Shall we continue our mission?," Benny said turning towards the canyon exit.

"Yes Benny, We shall" Aeryn said continuing forward.


	12. Confessions

After a few hours Aeryn stopped benny and climbed out. She looked behind her and sighed, benny's ocular system flicked lightly as he knelt down and used one of his fingers to lift Aeryn's head so he could look at her.

"Pilot what's wrong" Benny asked after a second to gain the data to formulate the correct question, which he was going to ask no matter what, never seeing her stats change this drastically.

"I… I Don't know" She replied removing her head from his finger and walked a short distance before stopping. "I'm feeling something. I don't know how to explain it."

"I can explain, Pilot." Benny said then paused checking her stats "You are falling in love, But that person can only be identified by you, Aeryn."

Aeryn froze near a ledge that dropped off to a waterfall and continued to an underground river. "I know who it is, Benny," she said her voice shaky, "the problem is, he doesn't know, and i don't think he feels the same. I've known him for almost three years now, and all he's done is help me with… Everything."

Benny's ocular system flashed almost as if he blinked, and a sound came from his vents almost as if he sighed and he stood up. He looked up at the sun, then to where aeryn was looking although her helmet was directly linked to him so he could see it either way, but he wanted to see it for himself.

"A human and Titan are incompatible in the humans aspect of love." he said after about five minutes gathering data on what she had just said. "But, I understand what you are feeling. Your body releases hormones to trigger a response you call 'feelings', however, us Titans, we get electrical surges, whether it be small or large, it means something. When i first experienced it,I just thought it was an excess in power, but as it happened more and more, i consulted with other titans on closed broadcasts, and almost half said they felt it too." He explained, and he could tell he was doing something right because her heart rate was back to normal, as well as her mental state, and her hormonal levels.

Aeryn nodded and smiled slightly, "Well we better get someplace safe before it gets dark."

"Agreed" Benny said then looked in the pool once again, "or you could bathe, since it has been almost a week since you haven't had any time to cleanse yourself, so i'll keep watch and you go and shower."

"Um, okay" aeryn said looking at the pool underneath her then to the waterfall, "I'm just hoping it's not ice cold," she said and jumped down into the water to find it pleasantly warm.

 **Sorry for the short chapter after such a long time, i promise i'll try to bring more chapters more often, i've also been thinking of another story based on either the Witcher, or Gears of War. give me your opinions and vote, whichever one gets more votes, I'll start. The next chapter is going to be a dirty chapter, where aeryn releases her sexual tension**


	13. Sexual frustrations

**WARNING:**

 **This is a lemon/smut chapter so if you don't want to read skip ahead, but be warned it will be used as part of the story.**

Aeryn jumped into the water and sighed finding it surprisingly warm, reminding her of the days at home before enlisting in the militia. Aeryn smiled at the memory and waded over to a rock the was just above the water level and climbed up onto the rock.

Aeryn looked around making sure no one followed even though Benny was on the outcrop above her. When she was sure no one was near she pulled off her helmet revealing her hair pulled into a ponytail. Aeryn let her hair down and then stripped down out of her jumpkit/suit.

"Benny keep a lookout, make sure no one, and nothing gets into this clearing" Aeryn said looking up to Benny her hazel eyes catching and reflecting the sunlight.

"Yes pilot Tsubaki" Benny said kneeling down using his link to Aeryn's helmet to keep an eye on her.

Aeryn then sunk into the water sitting on a small outlook under the water and moaned lightly at the comfort it provided and she felt the stress roll out of her body.

After about ten minutes of sitting Aeryn decided it was time to do some sort of wash and ducked under soaking her hair and resurfaced whipping her head back to throw her hair down her back, kneeling down in the shallow water and began to scrub down her body.

When she got down to her inner thighs she squirmed at her own touch and knew it immediately. She needed to release sexual tension. She looked up at Benny to find him knelt down watching the entrances to the small canyon and then to her helmet which emitted a soft glow.

Aeryn stood up trying to make as little noise as possible and sat back on the outcrop. She ran her hands down her inner thighs and moaned louder this time, and froze as she thought she alerted Benny to what she was doing. After a few moments she let out a breath and let her hand drift down to her vagina and began to tease her clitoris and moaned.

"Mnh" She moaned as she then began to rub the entrance to her vagina, her other hand groping her breast. Aeryn then pushed one finger on and let put a loud moan, sinking another finger into her folds, her then playing with her clitoris.

She began to pump her hand in and out of her folds as her moans got faster and harder. The water in between her legs getting slightly cloudy and her boob more sensitive as she was about to climax. A few more thrusts and she ripped her hand out of her vagina, her back arching as she came a flood of liquid rushing out of her vagina mixing with the water she was sitting in.

She sat there for a few minutes catching her breath her boob quite sore as she didn't realize how hard she was groping her hood and when she looked, it was beginning to bruise.

"Dammit, that's gonna hurt on my suit" she said and climbed out of the water and allowed herself to air dry before getting dressed.

 **This chapter was… a rush to write. I will be writing more chapters. And I'll take concepts for new stories or for more chapters like this.**


	14. Charles 'Duck' Studsworth

Aeryn slipped out of the water onto the ledge where her items were. She stretched her body, the euphoria of her recent actions pumping through her body and she felt better than ever. When her body was dry she put on her pilot suit and then ran her fingers through her damp hair to try and dry somewhat to a usable level. When it got dry enough, she pulled it into a ponytail and lifted her helmet onto her head.

"Pilot, I suggest we find a place to bunker down for the night" Benny said standing up and Aeryn made her way up to the pathway where Benny stood watch.

"Alright, Benny, let's go. I saw a facility not far back. We can go there." Aeryn said as she looked back the way they came "I think it's a mining plant." Benny's ocular system flashed in agreement.

"Lets go. This planet has dangerous wildlife especially at night." Benny said after a moment and started down the path. Aeryn a few paces behind him.

About 20 minutes later they came across the facility and it seemed to be that there was someone else was there. There were muddy footprints and the doors were blasted open by which seemed to be.

"Missile?" Aeryn said cocking her head lightly, "That either means it's a Tone, or Northstar class titan."

"Tone requires a lock on to fire unless he wasted his core. But Northstar would have launched more than one salvo. But, then again, it would explain why the doors are blackened and warped on the hinges instead of the entire door being destroyed." Benny said after a moment of examining the area, "there aren't any signed of combat, but let's keep all options in mind and stay sharp."

Aeryn nodded and pulled her Car smg up to her shoulder at the ready, with Benny his leadwall primed and ready as well. A few feet into the facility Aeryn began to hear groans, but they were pained. Almost like whimpers in a way.

"Benny, someone's injured, how we proceed depends on if they're friendly or hostile, you keep an eye out for the titan." Aeryn said loosening her stance, as Benny's ocular system flashed. The two of them continued on until they came to a large room with shipping containers put into such a formation is was almost made like.

Aeryn looked up at Benny and nodded, and she jumped up onto his main body and then called out, "Hello, I am SRS pilot Rank 1 Tsubaki. Are you injured." And benny sent a broadcast that went out to any and all friendly titans. The groaning stopped and Benny got a broadcast back.

"Pilot, they are friendly, they are at the far side of the room, stay attached to my hull and I will navigate us to them." Benny said continuing on through the maze-like room.

A minute or so later they came upon a Northstar titan and her pilot, a male. Aeryn jumped down from Benny's chassis and to the pilot who seemed to be injured.

"Where are you injured, I know basic medical procedures?" Aeryn said trying to help I'm up against a wall when he cried out in pain.

"My arm, I think it's broken." he said holding up his left arm, "I can't move my fingers, I've been here for a few days surviving on rations."

Aeryn took him arm and ran her hands down the entire length of it feeling a sizable knot in his arm about halfway down his forearm. "Hmm. There's quite a lump, but I don't think it's broken, it feels more like a fracture, but the way you were moaning said your injured more than just that.

"Help me stand and I'll show you" he said and Aeryn helped him up. "I need help with my jumpsuit, just remove my helmet and top."

Aeryn took a deep breath expecting the worst but all it is, was a few bruised ribs and a couple of torn abdominal muscles.

"This will be easy to fix" Aeryn said grabbing an injector from her pouch and injecting it into his arm. "Nanobots, they'll get you back into shape within the hour, but your arm might take all night. It's best if we bunker down for the night." she said "My Name's Aeryn by the by, Aeryn tsubaki"

"Studsworth, Charles 'duck' Studsworth" He said smiling lightly as Aeryn pulled off her helmet "It gets cold at night on here, I'm not even sure how I survived two nights here by myself."

Aeryn looked up at Benny "Pilot, he is correct, I am detecting a temperature drop. The best way to conserve body heat, recommended action, huddle together."

"I'll give off my body heat than you, but if we huddle correctly we can both stay warm" Charles said as Aeryn zipped his jumpsuit back up.

"I know, I know, but if you try anything I won't hesitate to break something." Aeryn said.

Charles nodded and lifted his right arm "I promise, your record goes beyond the SRS" he said.

Aeryn sighed and huddled up to Charles, "Whatever, just get some rest. Benny keep a watch out." she said yawning.

"Hazel, help the ronin with the watch, we might've just found a way to get off this planet." Charles said and the Northstar stood up and followed Benny.


	15. Moving on (Realization)

**I forgot to mention this last chapter but the newest character (Charles 'duck' Studsworth) is inspired by one of my Xbox live friends. (I can't disclose any information, all that I can say is that his gamertag is mixed somewhere in his name.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Weretheones**

Aeryn was the first to awake, somewhat forgetting what had happened before they had fallen asleep she saw Charles and her position and squirmed away. After a moment her memory came back and she sighed and shivered lightly from the chill that hung in the air.

"Pilot, I sensed you had awoken. It seems you slept well." Benny said walking up to the container they had slept through the night in.

"I slept fine, although I think this is the first time in a while that Charles has slept with a woman, he seemed aroused multiple times throughout the night." Aeryn said with sexual thought that came to her head. She shook the thought out of her head before she took action.

"It would seem so" Hazel, Charles Northstar titan, said walking up. "And it has been over five years since he's had any sexual interaction, he's 23."

Aeryn looked at Charles "A year older than me, huh." she said as max woke up and saw her face and then kissed her. Aeryn pulled back and punched him, nearly breaking his nose.

"Agh, fuck, what the hell" Charles asked falling back and holding his nose.

"Why'd you kiss me?," Aeryn said standing up her fists balled up prepared to thwart off another attempt.

"For one, you were staring at me with a look of lust in your eyes," Charles explained, "And for two; you kept trying to get in my pants last night. If anyone should be punched, it's you."

Aeryn stepped back and then the realization of the wet dream she had last night. "I… I'm so sorry" She said blushing a violent red, and realized that her private time yesterday only deepened her lustful needs.

"It's fine" Charles said standing up removing his hand from his nose and sighed from the small amount of blood on his hand. "We better get going though"

"Agreed" Aeryn said picking up her weapons and her helmet. "Benny do you know where our mission objective is next"

"It is approximately 46 clicks east of here," Benny said.

"Wait, your part of the recon team. I was dispatched as apart of lastimosa's group, is it true that he's dead?" Charles asked as he gathered his items as well.

"Yes. He is, I found his burial mound, which, hopefully, he's been picked up and taken back home. And yeah I'm part of the recon team, I'm the only one left, my older brother was part of the group but he lost his titan and a few broken ribs. He's in the wreckage." Aeryn explained her voice filled with sorrow "The other two were married and died quickly. But they were the most experienced pilots in the group."

Charles nodded "I'm sorry about that." he said "Changing topics, do you think we could accompany you, we've tried to get transport out but HQ can't risk any more pilots for one."

Aeryn nodded, "yeah, of course, I wouldn't mind, and it would be nice to have a ranged titan in case me or Benny gets in trouble" she said then jumped into his cockpit.

"That would be the safest route of action, I would normally object to this type of idea, but in unknown territory," Benny said and Charles nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, since hazel can hover we can scout the area" Charles said and Hazels ocular system flashed and Benny flashed his in return.

"Then let's get going" Hazel spoke "This facility leads through the canyon, or we can continue in BT-7274's footsteps. That will take longer, but it is more reliable. Or the facility it will take a few days nonetheless, but it will drop us off at where he was last."

Aeryn nodded and Charles jumped up into Hazel's cockpit and with that they both agreed without words and continued through the facility.


End file.
